The disclosure relates to a print data editing apparatus and print data editing program stored in a computer-readable medium
Generally, to dispose and print data read out from database in a specified layout, such as a label for printing, the layout is edited by displaying a print image on a display unit. When editing such a layout, the position where the print object data, called the object, is disposed and data of which item of the database should be inserted into the object of the layout, i.e., linkage, is determined. At that time, if the quantity of objects increases, which database item is linked to which object becomes complicated, so that its linkage often becomes difficult to see. For the reason, Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 10-198742 has disclosed an identity indication for identifying a linkage between a cell (cell field) within a displayed accounting form and a specified cell (table-cell) in the database.